Chapter 4: Rendezvous with Fate/Walkthrough
Space Shuttle *1. You would be partaking in two "turret" sequences. The first saw you shooting the asteroids up. Only the orange ones could hurt you so shoot them and remember that they would split into chunks when shot. *2. Next, you would be shooting at the cannon fire from the Ishimura. Just target the white balls coming at you in groups of four. *3. Afterward, Nathan would exit the shuttle in a space suit. Grab the ammo that you could find before he left. *4. You must jump from Jump Pad to Jump Pad across the outer space to the exit door. The space debris would be floating around. Get rid of them on sight by grabbing them with Kinesis, then quickly flinging them away. The destroyed debris would often drop health. *5. At the exit door, complete the Hacking Mini-game. Then, when Lexine was knocked away by the debris, save her with Kinesis. Crew Deck *1. Audio Log #1: As soon as Nathan entered the Crew Deck and made a left, you would see it by a couch. *2. Nathan and co. would enter a vast area. Be sure to break all of the Green Containers and open the crates for valuable ammo. *3. The group would enter a communications room. Again, snag all of the ammo lying around in the lockers. Kill the Slasher when it appeared. *4. You must now open the nearby closet. Grab the goodies inside and meet a new ally. *5. Weapon Upgrade #1: On the floor on the left in the closet. *6. The group would go back out and be attacked by the Slashers of various types. Kill them. *7. The group would head into the next area where you must do a Hacking Mini-game to defuse a trip wire. *8. Next, Nathan would enter a storage room and Free Look. Collect the goodies including a Pulse Rifle. *9. Nathan would investigate a stuck blast door, then retreat with the group into the next room ahead. *10. Weapon Upgrade #2: It would be right within your view when you entered the next room to the left. *11. A Slasher would come to life inside and attack. Waste it. Nathan would run ahead and turn the corner around the central seats. *12. Text Log #1: Eckhardt would comment "What was happening here?" as Nathan made a left. You would see a corpse in the distance. Collect the Text Log that it held. *13. A big Slasher brawl would break out. Pound them with the Pulse Rifle and Flamethrower. There are suitcases that you could grab with Kinesis and fling into your foes. This was especially useful against the Leapers that sometimes crawled on the ceiling as one-hit killed them. After winning this fight, the group would exit into a reception room. *14. Inside the reception, collect the goodies with Free Look. After that, Nathan would go left and work his way counterclockwise around the room. *15. Video Log #1: After Free Looking, Nathan went left and peered around a small niche with some seats. Grab the Video Log on your left when he did. *16. After some exploration, Nathan would choose between two routes. Do not go right yet as you could grab more items going to the left. *17. After choosing the left path, Nathan would briefly turn to the right. Grab the Flamethrower on the table before he turned back toward the elevator. Lounge *1. If you went left, you would be going here. Nathan would ride up a lift overlooking the reception. The Slashers and Leapers would attack and he would enter the next room. Grab all of the ammo that you could above and below. *2. In the next room, Nathan could grab the Line Gun right in front of him (If you had to replace a weapon with ammo, it was suggestible to dump the P-Sec Pistol if you have not already). *3. Nathan would enter another room and use Free Look. Turn right to grab some ammo. *4. Weapon Upgrade #3: It was on the floor in the center of the room right in plain sight. However, you could not grab it until Nathan went around the glass wall blocking his way. *5. The room would go dark eventually so try to keep things well lit with the Glow Worm while you shoot the enemies up. If things got desperate, use the Flamethrower which made it a great weapon as well as a torchlight. *6. Nathan would eventually flee back into the room that he came from. *7. Text Log #2: It would be right in plain sight to the left of the door across from you. You could not get it before due to the camera angle when you first entered, but now you could. *8. Nathan would continue to head back to the lift and rendezvous with the group and take the right route. Mess Hall *1. You would have to eventually take this path, whether you went to the Lounge first or not. All would be quiet until you reached the elevator. You would need to shoot the enemies off once again while playing a Hacking Mini-game. Use the Flamethrower to distract them while you worked. *2. After the elevator ride up, Nathan would look around. Collect some ammo. *3. Nathan would turn toward a closet with a Fuse Box. Quickly shoot the Fuse Box before it was too late. It would unlock the closet door and allow access to some goodies by using Free Look. *4. Weapon Upgrade #4: On the storage shelves in the closet. *5. Text Log #3: On the closet floor. You would need to Free Look down toward it. *6. After the closet, Nathan would head down the darkened hall and fight more Slashers and Leapers off. Do not forget your Glow Worm and Flamethrower. *7. Nathan and co. would head into the kitchen. Grab as much ammo as you could see during Free Look. You could also grab a P-Sec Pistol if you are running low on your current main firearm. *8. Nathan would battle his way around the mess hall, eventually jumping below. Take all of the monsters out. Try to grab as much ammo as you could as you battled and save your Flamethrower and Line Gun ammo unless you are desperate. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Walkthroughs